phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheers for Fears
| image = Jeremys birthday 1.jpg | caption = | season = 4 | production = 415a | broadcast = 203 | story = | writer = | storyboards = | ws = | director = | us = November 1, 2013 | international = October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace is stumped about what to get Jeremy for his birthday, she reluctantly asks Phineas and Ferb for their help in creating the ultimate gift. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to make fears a reality with his Worst-Fear-Inator, but his plans backfire when he finds himself battling his own fears instead. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''It's All About You'' End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's drops into his lair''.'' Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes |'Phineas:' Uh, what's that, Candace? |'Buford:' Lemme talk to her, guys. I speak sullen. |'Candace:' |'Buford:' Candace messed up and now Jeremy's birthday is ruined. |'Candace:' Hey! You completely misinterpreted what I said! |'Buford:' Nuanced!}} She had me at "smiley face".}} Background Information *Eleventh time a character's birthday is celebrated or mentioned, the first ten being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"), Phineas ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"), Sergei Kushnarov ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"), Stacy ("Doofapus"), Major Monogram ("Backyard Hodge Podge") and Isabella ("Happy Birthday, Isabella"). *Second time Phineas and Ferb create something for Jeremy. ("Nerdy Dancin'") *Isabella doesn't speak for 24 hours to earn a patch and says she understands why Ferb doesn't talk much. *Love Händel appears and sings again. *"She/he had me at the..." is said again. ("Comet Kermillian") *Second episode with the word "Fear" in its title ("Face Your Fear") and second one with the word "Cheer" ("Cheer Up Candace"). *"Vending Machines becoming the dominant race" is seen as Doofenshmirtz's phobia again. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Production Information *Mitchel Musso recorded his dialogue for this episode on July 9, 2013, his actual birthday.Mitchel Musso recording Jeremy's birthday episode ON HIS ACTUAL BIRTHDAY! International Premieres *October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) Errors *The image of the New Year episode is shown but the episode happens after the show. Continuity *While Candace is on the ride, some of her special moments with Jeremy are shown. The moments shown are Candace and Jeremy dancing from "Happy New Year!", them going through a car wash from “At the Car Wash”, The Devors sandals commercial from "Let's Take a Quiz", Candace and Jeremy on a date "Chez Platypus", Candace and Jeremy doing the wheelbarrow race “Run, Candace, Run”, and their first kiss from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Their first kiss is also shown when Jeremy opens up the book that is Candace's present to him. *The reference to vending machines taking over the earth from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Acros the 2nd Dimension and said machine are seen. Allusions *'Tears for Fears' - The episode title references the well-known 1980s band. *'Jerry Maguire '- Phineas' line "She had me at 'Smiley face'" is a play on Renée Zellwegger's line "You had me at 'Hello'" from the movie. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Birthday Episodes